jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhett
Rhett & Link were a comedy duo from Season 7 of JayGT. They were eliminated in the Quarterfinals, but returned to the Wildcard Round. Rhett & Link were eliminated again in the Semifinals. Background Rhett and Link (Rhett McLaughlin and Charles Lincoln "Link" Neal) are a comedic and musical duo. They've also been best friends since 1st grade. They have become YouTube celebrities from their channel "Good Mythical Morning" , that has 13 million subscribers and have more than 2,500,000,000 views. Rhett and Link have been featured on Lopez Tonight, CNN, Last Call with Carson Daly, and more. Their success on YouTube is growing. Rhett and link's popular routine, "Dope Zebra," which they would perform on America's Got Talent, has over 4,000,000 views on YouTube and is available on iTunes. It was also featured in the LMFAO music video, "Sorry for Party Rocking." 1 Audition Rhett & Link's audition in Episode 701 consisted two people dancing in a zebra suit (a routine known online as Dope Zebra). Cards and Saf buzzed the act, but the two of them, JayDK, and Luke all voted "Yes", sending Rhett & Link to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Rhett & Link's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 711 consisted of the pair zapping themselves with an electric fly swatter, and ending with Rhett chewing up squid and spitting it into Link's mouth. Luke buzzed the act, but JayDK, guest judge Smack, and Saf gave them standing ovations. Rhett & Link's performance was strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals along with Cristin Sandu. Quarterfinals Rhett & Link's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 717 consisted of eating the Carolina Reaper, which, in 2013, Guinness World Records declared the single hottest pepper in the world. They then had to endure it for 10 minutes before being able to eat and drink anything to cool it down. Cards, Saf, and Luke buzzed the act but JayDK gave them a standing ovation. Rhett & Link did not receive enough votes to advance to the Semifinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Metane, instead of Jarrett & Raja. Wildcard Round Rhett & Link were one of Jay's picks to return to the Wildcard Round. Their performance in Episode 718 consisted of laughing manically while sitting in front of each other in an inflatable bounce house, deciding if wearing a suit of armor while riding a motorcycle, and taking a nap while a mariachi band was playing, were "Double Awesome" or not, roller skating on bubble wrap, putting pop rocks in a toaster (which then caught fire), and finally, Link portraying a human chocolate fountain as he pretended to piss the chocolate into Rhett's mouth and all over his face. Cards and Luke buzzed the act, but JayDK and Saf gave them standing ovations. Rhett & Link were revealed to have finished in either sixth or seventh in the vote. In the Judges' Choice, although JayDK and Saf voted for the duo, Cards and Luke voted for Gamma Phi Circus, tying the vote. Rhett & Link were revealed to have placed higher in the vote than Gamma Phi, sending them to the Semifinals. Semifinals Rhett & Link's Semifinals performance in Episode 720 consisted of sitting in an ice bath, putting their fingers into mousetraps, shocking each other, letting a red tegu lizard lick their faces, eating beef bile cheesecake, eating tarantula cotton candy, and reprising their Dope Zebra audition routine for a few seconds. Cards and Luke buzzed the act, but JayDK and Saf gave the duo standing ovations. Rhett & Link did not receive enough votes to advance to the Top 10, eliminating them from the competition along with Eric Dittelman, instead of Joe Castillo. Category:Acts Category:Comedians Category:Novelty Acts Category:Season 7 Acts Category:Season 7 Comedians Category:Season 7 Novelty Acts Category:YouTube Acts Category:5A Guest Performers Category:Guest Performers Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 7 Accepted Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 7 Quarterfinalists Category:Danger Acts Category:Season 7 Danger Acts Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Season 7 Wildcard Acts Category:Jay's Wildcards Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 7 Semifinalists